Zirkus Kowalski
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Lisa bittet Rokko um eine Verabredung und lernt dabei eine Menge über ihn, seine Herkunft und Familie.


**Zirkus Kowalski**

„Und jetzt?", ächzte Lisa, nachdem sie es endlich geschafft hatte, einen Kopfstand zu machen. „Naja, das ist mein Text", entgegnete Rokko schmunzelnd. „Sie sind zu mir heruntergekommen und haben den ersten Schritt gemacht. Jetzt machen Sie den nächsten: Was wollen Sie hier?" – „Ich habe ja nun schon so oft… also…Ihnen abgesagt, zwei Mal und… nun wollte ich Sie fragen, ob wir nicht vielleicht…" – „Sie wollen ein Rendez-vous?", grinste Rokko. „Nein, so würde ich es nicht nennen." – „Also ein Meeting", schlussfolgerte Rokko. „Nicht so geschäftlich", warf Lisa ein. „Ein Tête-à-tête?" – „Eine Verabredung", platzte Lisa heraus. „Also doch ein Rendez-vous." – „Ja, einfach wohin gehen und zusammen was unternehmen." – „Klingt fein, aber… wo denn?" – „Ich… ähm… also… es mag Ihnen kindisch erscheinen, aber… es ist gerade ein Zirkus in der Stadt. Ich habe den Namen vergessen, aber ich liebe es, in den Zirkus zu gehen – egal, ob jetzt kleiner Familienzirkus oder was mit einem großen, prominenten Namen. Als Kind habe ich immer geträumt, mit einem Zirkus auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Ich wollte immer Schwerter schlucken", erzählte Lisa aufgeregt. „Sie müssen sich jetzt nicht verpflichtet fühlen. Wenn Sie lieber etwas Anderes unternehmen möchten, dann…" – „Zirkus Kowalski", warf Rokko ein. „Der, der gerade in der Stadt ist, heißt Zirkus Kowalski." – „Das ist ja ein witziger Zufall", lachte Lisa. „Hätten Sie denn nun Lust, mit mir dahin zu gehen?" – „Sehr gerne", lächelte Rokko wissend. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns zur Abendvorstellung dort treffen? Ich besorge die Karten." – „Heute schon?", fragte Lisa leicht überfordert. „Klar, der Zirkus ist nicht ewig in der Stadt." – „Ähm… Herr Kowalski? Könnten wir die Details in der Vertikalen mit dem Kopf nach Oben besprechen?", ächzte Lisa. „Von mir aus gerne auch in der Horizontalen", kicherte Rokko, als er merkte, wie Lisas Beine langsam aber sich zu ihm herüber rutschten.

* * *

Es war kurz vor 19 Uhr, die Vorstellung würde in etwas mehr als 15 Minuten beginnen und Lisa stand hilflos vor dem Zirkuszelt. Ob sie es mal auf Rokkos Handy versuchen sollte? Besser nicht, er würde sie dann glatt für eine Glucke halten. Seufzend sah Lisa auf die Uhr. Naja, wenn Kowalski sie versetzte, dann konnte sie immer noch alleine gehen. „Lisa Plenske?", tippte ihr jemand auf die Schulter. Sie fuhr herum. „Ja", sagte sie, während sie einem wild geschminkten Clown ins Gesicht sah. „Darf ich Sie bitten, mir zu folgen?" – „Ähm… aber… ich bin hier mit jemandem verabredet." – „Herr Rokko Kowalski lässt sich entschuldigen. Ich soll Sie an Ihren Platz bringen." – „Rokko ist verhindert?", fragte Lisa. „Nun gucken Sie doch nicht so traurig. Warten Sie, ich bin ein Clown, ich kann Sie zum Lachen bringen." Mit einem Mal drückte der Mann mit dem breiten Grinsen auf einen Hemdsknopf, woraufhin sofort Wasser aus der Blume an seinem Hut spritzte. „Nicht witzig?", fragte er, als er sah, dass Lisas Miene sich nicht verändert hatte. „Was ist hiermit? Treten Sie mir mal auf den Fuß", deutete er auf seinen überdimensionierten Schuh. „Ich glaube, wenn Herr Kowalski mich versetzt hat, dann ziehe ich es vor, nach Hause zu gehen." – „Schätzchen", legte der Clown seinen Arm um Lisas Schultern und dirigierte sie in Richtung Zirkuszelt. „Das hier ist eine Traumwelt. Nichts ist wie es scheint. Kommen Sie und sehen Sie selbst", führte er sie in die Arena.

* * *

„Bravo!", klatschte Lisa bei einer Nummer mit Löwen und Tigern in die Hände. Ihre Enttäuschung darüber, von Rokko versetzt worden zu sein, hatte sich gelegt. Der Clown hatte sie zu einem wirklich guten Platz geführt. Einzig der leere Platz neben ihr erinnerte sie schmerzlich daran, dass Rokko sich vor dieser Verabredung mit ihr gedrückt hatte. „Meine Damen und Herren", stolzierte der Zirkusdirektor in die Mitte der Arena. Lisa erkannte ihn sofort, obwohl er jetzt ein eng anliegendes Achselshirt und eine Art Steghose trug. „In Berlin aufzutreten ist immer wieder etwas Besonderes. Mein jüngster Sohn wohnt hier. Der einzige Kowalski seit Generationen, der nicht für den Zirkus lebt. Als Vater habe ich aber gelernt, dass man seinen Kindern nicht die Flügel stutzen kann. Umso größer war meine Freude, als Rokko heute Nachmittag zu mir kam und für ein einziges Mal auf das Trapez zurückkehren wollte. Gemeinsam mit mir und seinen Brüdern wird Rokko Ihnen nun den Höhepunkt der Aufführung unseres kleinen Familienzirkuses präsentieren. Er widmet diesen Auftritt einer jungen Dame, die im Publikum sitzt und von dieser Überraschung bis eben nichts geahnt haben dürfte. Lisa, das hier ist nur für dich", lachte Rokkos Vater in Richtung der heftig erröteten jungen Frau.

Lisa glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen, als sie Rokko direkt unter der Kuppel des Zeltes entdeckte. Einer seiner Brüder und sein Vater schwenkten an jeweils einem Trapez durch die Manege. Es war nun an Rokko von seiner Position aus auch an eines der Trapeze zu gelangen. Er sprang vorwärts an eine sich vor ihm befindende Reckstange, drehte er ein paar Runden daran, bevor er einen Salto in Richtung seines Vaters machte, der ihn problemlos an den Armen packte. Gemeinsam schwangen sie sich so eine Weile den Applaus genießend hin und her, bevor Rokko die Arme seines Vaters losließ, nur um sich auch gleich wieder an seinem Bruder hängend wiederzufinden. Lisa war so gebannt von der Vorstellung, dass sie sogar vergaß zu klatschen. Ihr Mund war vor Begeisterung leicht geöffnet, ein Lächeln umspielte ihn.

„Darf ich Sie noch einmal bitten, mir zu folgen?", sprach der Clown, der Lisa bereits vor der Vorstellung angesprochen hatte, erneut an. Bisher hatte Lisa unschlüssig an ihrem Platz gestanden. Nach und nach hatten sich die Ränge geleert und sie wusste immer noch nicht, was das Beste war: Sollte sie einfach gehen? Dabei hätte sie Rokko doch zu gerne gesagt, wie toll sie die Vorstellung gefunden hatte. Sollte sie bleiben? Offenbar, sonst wäre der Clown nicht schon wieder da. „Ja, Sie dürfen", lächelte Lisa. „Darf ich auch nochmal meine Blume spritzen lassen?" – „Besser nicht", schmunzelte Lisa. „Aber die Vorstellung hat mir wirklich, wirklich gut gefallen."

„Herr Kowalski!", freute Lisa sich, als sie Rokko erkannte. „Das zu sagen, kann hier ziemlich verwirrend sein", schmunzelte Rokkos Vater. „Denn mit ‚Herr Kowalski' fühlen sich mein Vater, ich und meine sechs Söhne angesprochen. Nennen Sie ihn lieber Rokko, das vereinfacht die Dinge. Ich bin Walter", stellte Rokkos Vater sich Lisa galant vor. „Es freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen", wollte Lisa seine Hand schütteln, kam aber nicht dazu, weil Walter Kowalski stilvoll einen Handkuss auf ihre hauchte. „Auf Frau Kowalski hören hier nur zwei Frauen", stellte sich jemand zu Lisa, die diese als die Dompteuse wiedererkannte. „Meine Wenigkeit und Rokkos Schwester Louise… und… naja… vielleicht bald Sie?" – „Mama!", unterbrach Rokko seine Mutter entsetzt. „Entschuldigung, ich bin so schrecklich vorschnell. Ich will doch nur, dass der Junge auch endlich eine nette Frau an seiner Seite hat." – „Danke, Mama. Es sind Kommentare wie dieser, die meinen Marktwert schrecklich schmälern", schmunzelte Rokko. Dann wandte er sich an Lisa: „Hat Ihnen denn die Vorstellung gefallen?" – „Sie war grandios. Sie waren grandios! Wieso haben Sie nie erzählt, dass Ihre Familie einen Zirkus hat?", sprudelte es ausgelassen aus Lisa heraus. „Die Nummer mit den Löwen und die Clowns und Sie auf dem Trapez, das war einfach nur… Atem beraubend", konnte sie nicht an sich halten. Das Strahlen in Lisas Augen zeigte Rokko, dass es ihr wirklich gefallen hatte. „Ich habe Gulasch gekocht. Wieso bleibst du nicht zum Essen?", bot Rokkos Mutter Lisa an. „Das geht doch nicht", lehnte diese schüchtern ab. „Wieso nicht? Ich habe Gulasch für eine ganze Armee gekocht und wir würden uns alle freuen, wenn du bleiben würdest. Rokko schicken wir nach Hause, der isst immer so viel, wenn er etwas von Mama gekochtes bekommt, aber du darfst bleiben", zwinkerte Rokkos Mutter Lisa verschwörerisch zu. „Bevor ich Dompteuse wurde, habe ich einen Grundkurs in Clownerie besucht", lachte sie dann.

* * *

„Das war ein sehr schöner Abend, Herr… Rokko", gestand Lisa ihrem Arbeitskollegen, während er ihr ein wenig das Umfeld rund um das Zirkuszelt zeigte. „Das freut mich, dass er Ihnen gefallen hat." – „Es muss schön gewesen sein, so aufzuwachsen", sinnierte Lisa mit Blick auf einige Artisten, die vor einem der Wohnwagen ein Lagerfeuer gemacht hatten. „Nun, es war unstetig. Ständig neue Städte, neue Schulen, neue Leute. Da blieb nur Raum für lockere Bekanntschaften. Ich schätze, darum bin ich irgendwann von hier weg. Ich wollte einfach ein normales Zuhause mit einem normalen Job…" – „Und wann genau wollten Sie sich den suchen?", lachte Lisa. „Mein Leben hat zumindest an Stetigkeit gewonnen, seit ich die Festanstellung bei Kerima habe." Rokko schwieg einen Moment. „Das ist der Wagen meiner Eltern", deutete er auf einen bestimmten Wohnwagen. „Hey", grinste er plötzlich. „Soll ich Ihnen etwas wirklich Süßes zeigen?" Ehe Lisa antworten konnte, hatte Rokko sie auch schon bei der Hand genommen und zog sie mit sich in den Wohnwagen seiner Eltern.

„Oh mein…", staunte Lisa nicht schlecht. „Sind die niedlich!", begeisterte sie sich für zwei Tigerbabys, die im Wagen der Kowalski zusammengerollt in einem Hundekorb lagen. „Das sind Hanni und Nanni. Meine Mutter hat einen echt lausigen Geschmack, was die Namen ihrer Raubkatzen betrifft." Eines der Tigerbabys war aus dem Korb gestiegen und lief geradewegs auf Lisa zu. „Darf ich es streicheln?", wollte sie wissen. „Ja, so klein ist das kein Problem. Wenn ich Ihnen später die Elterntiere zeige, dann sollten Sie vom Streicheln absehen – sonst könnten Sie leicht wichtige Körperteile verlieren." Suchend sah Rokko sich um und drückte Lisa dann ein Büschel Federn in die Hand. „So ein Tiger ist auch nur eine zu groß geratene Katze. Wedeln Sie ein wenig damit, dann können Sie auch mit Hanni und Nanni spielen." Rokko beobachtete eine Weile, wie Lisa die beiden Tigerbabys mit den Federn lockte. „Tiger in Gefangenschaft machen die seltsamsten Sachen mit ihrem Nachwuchs. Ich kann mich nur an ein einziges Mal erinnern, dass wir Tigernachwuchs hatten, den meine Mutter nicht zu uns reinholen musste. Die meisten wurden von ihren Müttern verstoßen." – „Oh", strich Lisa einem der Tiger über den Rücken. „Das ist traurig." – „Nur halb so traurig wie von seiner Mutter gefressen zu werden", grinste Rokko. „Ist auch schon vorgekommen", verteidigte er seinen Kommentar.

„Als ich klein war, hatten wir auch einen Elefanten", ergänzte Rokko seine Führung durch den Kowalskischen Tierpark. „Aber so gut läuft das Geschäft nicht mehr. Als er starb, der Elefant, haben wir keinen neuen geholt." – „Verstehe. Auch wenn es schade ist", seufzte Lisa. „Hey, Sie wollten doch schon immer mal ein Schwert schlucken. Das ist der ideale Moment." – „Das… ich weiß nicht." – „Wenn Sie sich um Hygiene sorgen: Erstens gibt es einen Trick und zweitens werden die Schwerter immer sauber gemacht. Kommen Sie", schlug Rokko eine Zeltwand zur Seite, um Lisa Eintritt in die Manege zu gewähren.

„Ich glaube, das hat mir die eine oder andere Illusion geraubt", gestand Lisa, während sie eines der Schwerter zurück an seinen Platz stellte. „Dabei hat der Clown doch gesagt, es der Zirkus sei eine Traumwelt… pf… und sie unterliegt auch nur den ganz ordinären Gesetzen der Physik." – „Oh, es tut mir leid, Ihnen Ihre Illusion geraubt zu haben, aber so ist das manchmal… eben noch glaubt man, was man sieht und im nächsten Moment sieht man, was man geglaubt hat und merkt, dass man sich total in eine Idee verrannt hat." – „Reden wir immer noch vom Schwerterschlucken?", fragte Lisa irritiert. „Soll ich Ihnen noch eine Illusion rauben?", grinste Rokko mit einem Mal. „Haben Sie sich schon mal gefragt, wie viel Aufwand es ist, bis man aussieht wie ein echter Clown?" Im Laufe des Abends hatte Rokko ihr häufiger dieses Grinsen geschenkt und sie dann jedes Mal an der Hand genommen, bevor er ihr etwas Neues und Spannendes gezeigt hatte. Von daher streckte Lisa ihre Hand nach Rokkos aus. „Unbedingt!"

„Das kitzelt", lachte Lisa, während Rokko versuchte, ihr großzügig Lippenstift aufzutragen. „Wer ein Clown sein will, muss da durch", winkte er kichernd ab. „Sie haben es ja gleich geschafft. Noch die Perücke und Sie sind fertig… zumindest oberhalb des Halses. Danach müssen Sie noch ein Kostüm anziehen – Sie wissen schon, ausladende Hose, große Schuhe." – „Was ist eigentlich mit Ihnen?", fragte Lisa, während sie das feuerrote Kunsthaar auf ihrem Kopf platzierte. „Was soll mit mir sein? Bin ich Ihnen nicht clownsmäßig genug angezogen?", deutete Rokko auf seinen fliederfarbenen Anzug. „Doch, aber Sie sind nicht geschminkt", lachte Lisa. Sie griff nach dem Lippenstift, den Rokko gerade bei ihr aufgetragen hatte und ging auf ihn zu. „Was haben Sie vor, Lisa?", fragte Rokko schmunzelnd. „Das hier", stürzte Lisa sich auf ihn. Damit hatte Rokko nicht gerechnet, er verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte. Lisa landete auf ihm. „Perfekt", freute sie sich, während sie rittlings auf dem Werbefachmann Platz nahm. „Jetzt werden Sie geschminkt", warnte sie ihn vor. Ohne große Gegenwehr ließ Rokko Lisa eine Weile mit dem Schminkutensil in seinem Gesicht herumfuhrwerken. Dann plötzlich setzte er sich auf. „Ich wüsste einen angenehmeren Weg, Lippenstift auf meine Lippen zu kriegen", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. „Ja?", fragte Lisa unsicher, als Rokko ihr Gesicht in seine Hände nahm. „Ja", versicherte er ihr, als er seine Stirn an ihre legte. „Ja", wiederholte Lisa. Sie schloss die Augen, als Rokko seine Lippen auf ihre legte. Just in diesem Moment erklang ein Klingeln, was Lisa fast schon panisch von Rokko wegrutschen ließ. „David Seidels Privatanschluss", seufzte Rokko mit einem Blick auf das Handydisplay. „Ja", meldete er sich ungehalten. „Ja, sie ist hier. Möchten Sie mit ihr sprechen?", beantwortete er Davids Frage. „Für Sie", drückte er dann Lisa das Mobiltelefon in die Hand. „Hallo?", fragte diese unsicher.

„Hast du mal auf die Uhr gesehen?", blaffte David. „Nein", entgegnete Lisa, sah dann aber auf ihr Handgelenk. Sehr zu ihrem Erstaunen war es weit nach 2 Uhr morgens. „Aber du hast mich doch angerufen… oder viel mehr Rokko. Wieso bist du denn jetzt sauer auf mich?" – „Weil deine Eltern in Sorge um ihr Schnattchen durch die Weltgeschichte telefonieren. Auf deinem Handy bist du ja nicht zu erreichen." – „Oh", seufzte Lisa. „Richtig, das habe ich ausgestellt, damit es bei der Vorstellung nicht stören kann." – „Bei der Vorstellung", unkte David. „Der Vorstellung von diesem Clown Kowalski?" – „Naja, eigentlich bin ich der Clown und er der Trapezkünstler…" – „Gott, Lisa, werde erwachsen", schimpfte David ungehalten ins Telefon. „Ich kann deinen Eltern also sagen, dass es dir gut geht und dass sie das Auswärtige Amt nicht mehr informieren müssen?" – „Ja", bestätigte Lisa. Suchend sah sie sich nach Rokko um. Dieser stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und versuchte, ihrem Telefonat möglichst nicht zu folgen.

„Er hat ein wirklich miserables Timing", entschuldigte Lisa sich, als sie Rokko umrundete und ihm sein Handy hinhielt. „Stimmt etwas nicht?", wollte sie wissen, als Rokko sein Telefon ohne eine Gefühlsregung in seine Hosentasche gleiten ließ. „Ich will auf gar keinen Fall, dass du dich zu etwas hinreißen lässt, weil dich das hier alles beeindruckt", erklärte er ihr ernst. „Du meinst, weil sonst noch nie jemand für mich am Trapez geturnt hat und ich sonst niemanden kenne, der mit Tigern als Haustiere hat. Nein, das hat mich fast nicht beeindruckt. Okay, das ist gelogen. Ich bin hellauf begeistert davon, aber… zu wissen, wie du aufgewachsen bist, wer deine Familie ist, das… das ist mir viel wichtiger. Ich hätte mich vorhin auch von dir küssen lassen, wenn du eine ganz normale 08/15-Kindheit gehabt hättest." – „Hättest du auch zurückgeküsst?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Wer weiß… Du könntest es herausfinden", machte Lisa einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

* * *

„Die haben nicht wirklich die Nacht auf dem Netz verbracht", staunte Walter Kowalski, als er am nächsten Morgen mit seinen Söhnen die Manege betrat. „Jeder wie er es mag, Papa", lachte ein junger Mann, der große Ähnlichkeit mit Rokko hatte. „Blöd nur, dass wir die beiden wecken müssen, sonst können wir nicht proben."

„Das sieht so leicht aus", sinnierte Lisa, als sie den Kowalskis beim Training zu sah. „Willst du es mal ausprobieren?", bot Rokko ihr an. „Um Himmels Willen, nein. Ich hätte viel zu viel Angst." – „Es kann eigentlich gar nichts passieren. Wenn du fällst, fällst du in das Netz und das kennst du ja von letzter Nacht", grinste Rokko. „Du könntest auch das probieren, was Louise macht", deutete er auf seine Schwester, die am Manegenrand ihre Schlangenmenschnummer probte. „Das kann ich erst Recht nicht", riss Lisa fasziniert die Augen auf. „Hat sie überhaupt Knochen?", wollte sie von Rokko wissen. „Ich denke schon… die sind ganz sicher aus Gummi, aber sie hat welche. Was ist jetzt? Willst du das mit dem Trapez mal probieren?"

„Okay, du holst mit dem Trapez Schwung und wenn du dann auf dem höchsten Punkt bist, kletterst du mit den Knien auf die Stange, so dass du mit dem Kopf nach unten hängst und wenn du und Rokko den gleichen Rhythmus habt, dann ist es kein Problem für euch, euch bei den Händen zu nehmen. Und dann machst du die Knie einfach gerade und verlässt dein Trapez. Alles klar?", wollte Walter Kowalski von Lisa wissen. Diese sah runter zum Netz und schluckte. „Das ist schon ganz schön hoch", kommentierte sie. „Ja, aber es kann wirklich nichts passieren. Das Netz fängt dich auf, wenn du dich vergreifst. Sitzt deine Brille richtig?", wollte Walter von Lisa wissen. Diese griff nach der Gummibefestigung, die Rokko ihr gegeben hatte. „Ich denke schon", gab sie offen zu. „Na dann", drückte Walter ihr das Trapez in die Hand. „Viel Spaß." Lisa warf einen Blick in die Manege. Sie sah Rokko, der schon einige Zeit auf seinem Trapez war und hin und her schwang. Unten standen seine Brüder und lächelten ihr ermutigend zu. „Es war mir eine Freude, Sie kennengelernt zu haben", lächelte sie Walter zu. „Mir auch. Wir sehen uns unten."

„Los, Lisa, jetzt!", ermutigte Rokko die Frau, mit der er jetzt zusammen war. Diese schluckte, ließ dann aber taper das Trapez los. „Ich habe dich", lächelte Rokko sie an, als er ihrem Griff an seinen Armen spürte. „Ganz ruhig. Ich habe dich. Komm, Lisa, mach die Augen auf. Dir entgeht ja alles." Sie tat wie ihr geheißen und glaubte, ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können. „Das ist richtig schön", strahlte sie. „Willst du rüber zu meinem Vater springen und dann über die Leiter runter?", wollte Rokko von ihr wissen. „Ich… ich glaube… nein, lieber nicht", lehnte Lisa ab. „Okay, bei drei lasse ich dich los und du landest unten im Netz. Mach dich einfach gerade und versuche auf dem Rücken zu landen, okay? Einer meiner Brüder hilft dir dann runter vom Netz. Ich komme gleich nach."

„Das war richtig toll", lief Lisa auf Rokko zu, als auch dieser vom Netz stieg. „Willst du nochmal?", fragte er grinsend. „Um Gottes Willen, nein, ich hatte noch nie so große Angst in meinem Leben, aber…" Lisa griff nach Rokkos Gesicht und zog ihn an ihres. Sie hauchte einige Küsse auf seine Wangen. „Es war trotzdem bombastisch." – „Bombastisch, he?", lachte Rokko. „Na wenn dir das schon so gefallen hat…" Lisa errötete. „Ich schätze für den Fall, dass ich mit dir noch etwas erlebe, dass noch bombastischer ist, sollte ich mir ein Synonymwörterbuch zulegen", grinste sie dann. „Rokko?", störte einer der Brüder des Werbefachmannes verlegen die Szene. „Aus deiner Straßenhose kommt ein Klingeln."

„David Seidels Anschluss bei Kerima", seufzte Rokko. „Lass mich antworten", erbat Lisa sich. „Hallo", grüßte sie. „Hör zu, David, du bist wirst es doch mal schaffen, Kerima einen Tag ohne mich zu wuppen – wie in großer Junge. Nein, ich komme heute nicht zur Arbeit und Rokko auch nicht. Wir sind anderweitig beschäftigt, okay? Ja, ich nehme mir aus privaten Gründen frei und wenn du es ganz genau haben willst: Aus amourösen Gründen, okay? Wir sehen uns morgen in der Firma." Kopfschüttelnd legte Lisa auf. „Aus amourösen Gründen?", hakte Rokko amüsiert nach. „Da fällt doch ‚frisch verliebt' drunter, oder?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Ich denke schon", zog Rokko sie an sich. „Du-u… meine Mutter hat wieder für eine ganz Armee gekocht. Wir könnten hier zu Mittag essen, ein bisschen beim Zusammenpacken helfen und nachdem sich der Zirkus in die nächste Stadt aufgemacht hat, zu mir gehen." – „Klingt gut." – „Klingt gut?", hakte Rokko nach. „Wo sind phänomenal und bombastisch hin?" – „Ich weiß ja nicht, was wir bei dir so machen. Von daher spare ich jetzt erstmal mit Ausdrücken der Verzückung", grinste Lisa. „Der Zirkus reist heute schon weiter." – „Jep", bestätigte Rokko. „Das macht dich sicher traurig, dass deine Familie weiterzieht." – „Och…", winkte Rokko ab. „Ich habe ja jetzt dich. Das tröstet ungemein." – „Das freut mich sehr für dich", lachte Lisa. „Kann ich Hanni und Nanni nochmal sehen, bevor sie weiterreisen, bitte!", bettelte sie dann. „Klar", lächelte Rokko angesichts Lisas kindlicher Freude.

* * *

„Ihr seid jederzeit herzlich willkommen", drückte Rokkos Mutter ihren jüngsten Sohn an sich. „Jederzeit", unterstrich sie erneut. „Passt gut auf euch auf", wandte sie sich dann an auch an Lisa. „Ach komm her", drückte sie sie an sich. „Ich wünsche euch wirklich alles, alles Glück der Welt." Sie sah auf. „Ich habe auch einen Grundkurs in hoffnungsloser Dramatik belegt", grinste sie dann. „Gute Reise, Mama", verabschiedete Rokko sich.

„Willst du noch schnell bei Kerima vorbeigehen?", wollte Rokko kurze Zeit später von Lisa wissen. Hand in Hand gingen sie die Straßen von Berlin entlang. „Nein. David wird das wohl einen Tag lang alleine hinkriegen. Ich würde den Rest des Tages lieber mit dir alleine verbringen." – „Schon wieder? Man könnte meinen, du kriegst nicht genug von mir." – „Ja, wer hätte das gedacht, Herr Kowalski", stupste Lisa Rokko am Arm an. „Ehrlich gesagt: Du hast sie nur kurz kennengelernt, aber die bärtige Lady hat eine Kristallkugel, in der sie genau sehen konnte, dass das hier passiert." Lisa begann zu lachen. „Und was hat sie noch gesehen?" – „Erzähle ich dir, wenn es soweit ist. Ich will dich ja nicht gleich verschrecken, aber sie hat zehn Kinder gesehen, davon drei Mal Zwillinge." – „Drei Mal Zwillinge?", konnte Lisa sich vor Lachen kaum mehr einkriegen. „Das kann ja lustig werden."


End file.
